<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monopoly by zonkyhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702583">Monopoly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands'>zonkyhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Board Games, Fluff, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), Purring Elves, Tickling, ticklish!Taako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monopoly is... interesting on the BOB. Taako cheats and Carey and Killian get revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Magnus Burnsides &amp; Merle Highchurch &amp; Taako, Taako &amp; Carey Fangbattle &amp; Killian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taako was sitting between Carey and Killian in the middle of a very competitive game of monopoly when he caught Carey giving him the side eye. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re cheating.”</p><p>Taako scoffed. “No, I’m not. I just know how to play the board.”</p><p>Carey squinted calculatingly at him and Taako glanced over at Magnus and Merle, hoping they’d back him up. The two did nothing, just rearranged their cash and smiled conspiratorial at each other. Taako sat back on the couch, aghast.</p><p>“I haven’t been cheating! Guys, come on, you know me! When have I ever cheated?”</p><p>“Really?” Killian said, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I have never pulled a con in my life.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Merle called out. “You con us every two days on average.”</p><p>Killian wormed a finger into Taako’s side, smirking when he jolted to the side and squeaked. She shared a look with Carey before fixing Taako with a mischievous smile. Taako’s ears twitched out of nervousness and he shifted forwards on the couch slightly.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>Killian and Carey drew their hands into claws, wiggling their fingers and Taako caught onto their plan.</p><p>“Oh, fuck no, don’t you- eep! Ahahaha, no!”</p><p>Both Carey and Killian dug their fingers into Taako’s sides at the same time, making the elf squeak and fall back on the couch in a fit of hysterical laughter. Magnus and Merle bust out laughing at their antics, teasing their wizard friend.</p><p>“Are you sure you weren’t cheating, Taako? You really sure?”</p><p>“Y-yes! Stohohop this mahadness!”</p><p>Carey got curious and trailed her fingertips up to Taako’s ribs, drawing a scream of laughter from him. He kicked out, almost banging the table and upsetting the game so Killian pulled him over so he was lying in her lap and began kneading his upper ribs, Carey moving down to scribble on his stomach. Taako squirmed wildly and violently, barely able to get any words out between his uncontrollable laughter. </p><p>“Nonononono ahahaha! Thahahat tickles!”</p><p>“Of course it tickles,” Carey remarked, pushing her hands under his shirt to get to bare skin. “Kil and I are the best ticklers on the base, proven many times. If you want it to stop all you have to admit is that you cheated.”</p><p>“Never! Nehehehehever!”</p><p>Carey shared another look with Killian. “We need to bring out the big guns.”</p><p>In one fluid movement Taako found himself pinned to the couch with his arms above his head and his shirt pushed up to his chest. His hands were trapped under Killian’s knees and Carey was sitting on his legs, leaving his completely defenseless against the impending attack. Killian’s fingers went straight back to his ribs, expertly skating around until she found the most ticklish spot on Taako’s entire body and summarily attacked the shit out of it. Carey, on the other hand, located two particularly sensitive spots on his stomach and was now torturing them with a purpose. </p><p>Because of this combined tickling, Taako was absolutely losing his shit. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Carey and Killian’s ministrations tickled more than anything he had ever felt in his life and he felt like he was about to pass out. In desperation he managed to squeak out a few words between his near silent laughter.</p><p>“F-fine! Aha- I cheheheated! Pleahehease, it tihihihickles!”</p><p>Carey and Killian slowed to a stop, leaving Taako to curl into himself and recover from his tickle torture.</p><p>“...that tickled, hah, that tickled so much.”</p><p>Killian slapped her hand on Taako’s back, making him jolt again. “That’s how we roll. You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just need to… catch my breath.”</p><p>Taako eyed Killian’s lap and made a decision, crawling over so he was using it as a pillow. “You keep playing, cha boy just needs like, a nap or somethin’…”</p><p>Taako’s eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. Curious, Killian started gently scratching her nails against Taako’s scalp like one might do to a cat while the others began playing again. Taako’s ear twitched and he went limp, a low rumbling noise coming from his chest. Killian gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, the other still petting the elf in her lap.</p><p>“He purrs?!”</p><p>“Hmm?” Magnus looked up and smiled. “Yeah, he purrs. He only does it when he feels safe, so it doesn’t happen often.”</p><p>“That is the most adorable thing ever.” Carey said, leaning over to look at Taako’s face. Sure enough, he was still fast asleep. </p><p>“He really loves getting his head scratched like that,” Magnus interjected. “He’s not gonna let you go for the rest of the night if you keep doing that.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m fine with that. I didn’t know elves could purr but that is so cute.”</p><p>“Well alright, but you’re gonna carry him to bed.”</p><p>“Fine by me. The kid barely weighs a thing.”</p><p>They kept playing, the purrs of their passed out elven friend creating a pleasant ambiance in the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat @zonkyhands on Tumblr! (seriously I am SO bored)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>